Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/C-type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan 2)
Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/C-type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan 2) is a Tournament of Power fight between a Saiyan Goku, a demon warrior, Kale and her love interest, Caulifla. Prologue Beerus is disappointed that Goku is inviting Kale in, which means more trouble for himself, while Champa is gleeful. Kale is excited to fight alongside her sister, turning into Super Saiyan Green and attacking Goku together with Caulifla. With their combination attacks, the two land clean hits on Goku. Battle Goku is pushed back, and Caulifla and Kale fire energy blasts at him, but Goku blocks the attacks with his aura, becoming Super Saiyan 3, shocking Caulifla and Kale. Goku thanks Caulifla and Kale, saying he can feel power boiling inside of him, and Caulifla and Kale are amazed at the form's immense power. However, Goku immediately reverts to Super Saiyan 2, saying he hasn't recovered the stamina to sustain Super Saiyan 3. Caulifla is determined to defeat Goku alongside Kale and become Super Saiyan 3, and Kale is also determined to get stronger herself, powering up to become Berserker Super Saiyan, worrying everyone watching. An excited Goku takes a fighting stance as Kale stares him down. While Kale is transforming into her Berserker Super Saiyan form, Goku recognizes the form as the form she took earlier in the tournament. The level of Kale's energy is enough to make Jiren flinch during his meditation, as well as distract Vegeta and Top from their battle. While Top comments that Saiyans are not to be underestimated, Vegeta remarks that among the Saiyans, he is at the top, punching Top away. Caulifla, amazed at Kale's power, goes up to her and tells her she finally made that energy her own, extending her hand. Kale grabs it, but forcefully grips it, enough to partially destroy the ring under them. Caulifla asks Kale if she can recognize her, acknowledging Kale as not only her protégé, but her true friend, and saying that together they should pose as the greatest threat to all the universes. Hearing this, Kale suddenly gains full control of her power, attaining her True Legendary Super Saiyan form, which surprises Goku. Goku realizes that his body cannot stop shaking, saying it must be Kale's Saiyan instinct. He says he has to be careful or things could go bad for him. The two sides start their battle, and Goku is overwhelmed by the two's combination attacks. When Caulifla tries to attack Goku, he uses the Solar Flare to blindside her and cause her to crash. With her brute power, Kale pushes Goku back, angry that Caulifla couldn't land her attack on Goku. Goku resumes his match with Caulifla and Kale, excited to fight them with everything he has. Caulifla creates a smokescreen, causing Goku to focus and sense the attacking Kale's ki, however, it is a diversion as Kale grabs Goku and keeps him in place while Caulifla pummels him. Goku flips, causing Kale to crash on the ground and let go of him, and then attempts to use Instant Transmission, but Caulifla uses her senses to attack Goku as he reappears. Goku acknowledges Kale and Caulifla as the perfect tag team, then transforms into Super Saiyan God. Goku attacks with several Finger Beams, which the Saiyan duo dodges, and despite the two's combination attacks, Goku manages to hold his own. Caulfila and Kale try blasting Goku from both sides, but the more experienced Saiyan pushes back their attacks with blasts of his own. While Kale is struggling against her blast, Caulifla tries to run from hers, noticing it's tracking her. Kale deflects her blast but watches as Caulifla takes a direct hit. Goku compliments the two on their performance but says they still need more training, opting to fight them again after the tournament. Caulifla, realizing she's no match on her own, tells Kale to take out "that thing" they received before the tournament. While Goku fires a Kamehameha, he shatters the ring around them, but the two are enveloped by a strange glow. Aftermath With the birth of a new warrior, Kefla, she makes her way back to the ring. Category:Battles